


A Lesson in Growing Up

by BrushDog



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, No seriously this is terrible, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrushDog/pseuds/BrushDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of Sei's experience in growing up, and his lessons at the hands of Toue.</p><p>(happy . . . father's day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> I found the click and drag Dmmd pairing generator on tumblr and this is what it gave me. Harukami made me write it.

Sei is 14 when he hits puberty. He notices the changes in his body easily enough, but more than this he notices the comments the researchers make when they observe the changes as well. He's rather late to develop, they say. It's probably because of the strain his body's been under, they mutter. They'll need to adjust their experiments to accommodate. There's some talk of what sort of influence this might have on his powers before they begin for the day.

This happens several times, on days when he notices a slight change in his voice when they allow him to speak. When he sees himself changing in places he hadn't changed before when they clean him off at the end of the day. Before long they don't mention it at all.

Naturally, though, they inform Toue. Toue reviews updates on Sei's progress and condition daily. Sei knows as much because Toue has told him this when they have dinner together on occasion. Toue seems to enjoy the chance to spend time with Sei at those times. To tell him of the importance of the experiments being performed on his body and mind. To remind him of how fortunate it is that his creation was a success. To elaborate on the ideals upon which Toue wishes to rebuild the world.

Sei doesn't mind. He's grateful for the chance to see the man who calls himself his father. He understands the importance of knowing what his place is in the world around him. However, it's before one of those very same dinners that Sei finds the developments and changes in his body a hindrance.

He'd felt a strange sensation in the earlier experiments that day. Some of the researchers’ touches sparked an unfamiliar heat in his belly. It's not until he's alone in his room again, wondering at what those changes could mean that he notices their effect, his penis hardening beneath his pants. At that moment, a soft tone signals the speaker in his room coming to life, conveying a message that Toue will be coming to see him shortly for dinner.

There's no sense in hiding it. Toue would ask after his change in behavior soon enough and he'd acquiesce to his father's demands. It's easier if he simply allows Toue to know from the beginning.

So he stands, waiting at the door, hands obediently held behind his back with his erection visibly pressing at the front of his pants.

As he expects, Toue notices it instantly.

"Well then," he says, once greetings have been dispensed with, "I had heard that you were maturing, but I didn't think that it had progressed to this state yet. But I suppose there are certain things that can't be prevented, being human as we are."

Sei doesn't reply expect to nod quietly, acknowledging his words.

"Would you like me to show you how to relieve it?" Toue asks, with a mild tone that sounds gentle to Sei's ears.

"Yes," Sei replies with a hesitant nod. "Please," he adds, a moment later, to be polite.

"Very well," Toue replies, and props his cane against the wall near the door. He starts to remove his gloves next, slow and methodical. "Remove your clothes. We can't have them getting dirty. Take a seat when you're done."

Sei nods once before setting to the task. It isn't the first time that Toue's asked this of him. Sometimes he wants to observe Sei's growth with his own eyes, he says, there's only so much that can be conveyed in pictures and video images. That's why there's no hesitation in Sei's movements, dropping his clothes to the ground before picking them up once more to fold them neatly into a pile. When he turns to return to the large plush chair at the center of the room, Toue follows him.

He sits at the edge of the chair, palms flat against the fabric near his waist, as his eyes watch Toue before him intently. When he sits, the red line of his erection stands out starkly against the pale of his skin. He sees Toue's gaze fall to it for a moment before the older man slowly lowers himself to his knees.

"Normally, I would ask for you to ignore this," Toue explains as he moves. "This sort of thing is only a distraction, Sei. The desire that puts you in this sort of state has no place in a peaceful world. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Sei says his gaze unfaltering as Toue looks up to him.

"However, for today we have business to attend to. So I'd like to deal with this matter quickly," he reaches forward with these words, curling his large, warm hand around the full length of Sei's cock. A shiver runs down Sei's spine, a flush rising to his cheeks, but he keeps his gaze steady.

"Please don't show any hesitation in allowing yourself release," Toue chides him with his same gentle tone before he starts to stroke.

The pressure of his palm and fingers is firm and methodical. He moves with an even pace like a man performing his duties. Even as he feels a warm haze spread across his cheeks, Sei watches Toue's face, the line of his mouth and the corners of his eyes.

It isn't the face of pleasure that he's seen on Toue's face before. Not the pride that he shows when an experiment performs well, or the contentment when Sei acts according to his wishes with no direct order. This is a distraction that Toue is eliminating. A task that is unwanted but nevertheless necessary. Sei knows that should this happen again, Toue will neither be forgiving nor understanding. This is a lesson, a demonstration, something that Sei should not allow himself to forget.

Sei understands this. He lets his body go loose and doesn't resist the spikes of warmth and pleasure that Toue's hand stirs in him. His cheeks burn red and his breath is labored and uneven. Before he's aware, his eyes drop shut, hips jerking off the chair with the movement of Toue's hand.

Only moments later, with a soft, voiced inhale, he feels release, and opens his blurry eyes to see the evidence of it splattered across Toue's hand and his own pale, shaking stomach.

Without missing a beat, Toue reaches into his pocket to retrieve his handkerchief. He wipes his hand on it before holding it to Sei. It takes his strength, but Sei makes certain that his hand doesn't tremble when he takes it from Toue. He cleans himself off before folding and returning the piece of cloth. 

Toue checks to ensure that the mess is properly contained on the inside of the handkerchief before pocketing it and returning his attention to Sei.

"Now that we've settled that matter, shall we have dinner?"

"Yes," Sei replies, swallowing self-consciously at the breathless quality to his voice. He rises then, ignores the numb feeling in his legs, and moves to retrieve his clothes and dress again.

Toue is waiting at the door by the time he finishes, gloved hands folded over his cane, his posture straight. He turns away as Sei approaches, and Sei falls into step behind him, obedient and willing.

Sei remembers his lesson from this day. There never is a second time.


End file.
